Soulmates? WTF?
by BrokenEmoAngel
Summary: There's a new girl hangin around the flock. Is she Gazzy soulmate or is she a secret spy? Keep reading and find out.


A/N this has a lot of Fax in it and some Niggy in it, too. It's a crossover sorta I only took the soulmate principal from the night world series. I don't own any of the MR characters mentioned in this fanfic, but I do own Damon and Betsy. Also this takes place a few years later.

Max, Fang, Iggy are 20.

Nudge is 17.

Gazzy is 14.

Angel is 12.

**This in Max's POV**

Prologue:

Last week Fang and I met a couple who have been together for about twenty years and were still deeply in love and passionate. We asked them how they managed to stay together that long. They explained the soulmate principal to us. I began to think about that afterwards. Fang and I were the perfect couple. So were Nudge and Iggy, but Gazzy and Angel were brother and sister. They had to have soulmates out there somewhere and I'm gonna find them.

CH.1-

I didn't mind that there was a new girl coming to stay with us for awhile. Angel didn't pick up any bad thoughts on this on. Her name was Betsy, she came to do a paper on what it's like to be a winged mutant freak. No not really she wants to learn about us bird kids and are special qualities. Fang stayed as far as possible away from her. She seemed to take a liking to him and he didn't like it.

When I started to introduce everyone to her, she started to hang all over Gazzy. He appeared to like this a lot because the first thing out of his mouth was, "Do you wanna come to my room to look at my newest bomb?"

She said, "Sure." I couldn't believe my eyes or ears as they walked off.

Then I thought she is kind of pretty, but she didn't seem like Gazzy's type. Betsy is blonde and sorta preppy. I thought Gazzy was into hard core rock girls. You know with the heavy eye liner, dark black hair, and the smell of death clinging to them? Well, Betsy is the total opposite. She wears powder blue eye shadow, blonde hair, and smells like a meadow of daisies. He's fourteen I guess he can change what he likes, but this is a complete 180.

I'm glad I'm not the one who had to give him the sex talk. Maybe that's where I went wrong. I let a blind guy teach a kid about certain "things". Oh well. I need to go check on him with _her_. She could be asking for a demo of the explosion. If he liked her than he wouldn't say no. I went down the hall, of our brand new house that my mom helped us get, and took a left towards Gazzy's room. I can't believe I heard laughing.

Then I heard him say, "Yeah Max believes we all have soulmates out there now she's trying t find mine and Angel's right now."

"What is the feeling like when you meet your soulmate?" Betsy asked.

"Somebody said it's like a humming and then you feel like you're the only two in the world. Of course, sometimes you have to touch before you feel that." He was making fun of me with a girl who didn't even know me. I was so mad that I left the two weasels alone.

I went to talk to Fang. We hadn't had a chance to talk all morning.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing just thinking that Gazzy shouldn't be working on a top secret mission with an outsider to the flock hangin' all over him like a rag doll." He answered.

Just as he said that blonde bimbo showed up.

"Hey, Fang." She said it in a sweet, condescending way. Would it be okay to rip her head off right in front of everyone. It wouldn't bother them, they know my temper and jealousy. It would be quick and to the point.

"Hello." He answered back politely. I would settle for only ripping her hair out. It was too blonde to be natural. I couldn't grasp why I hated her so much all she said was hi.

"So how long have you been going out?" She asked.

As Iggy interrupted, "Since the dog crate days."

"Oh, shut up!" I called back, glaring back. Wasted again he's the blind one.

Angel slid out of her room, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Max?"

"Of course, Angel. What's up?" I said walking into her bedroom with her at my side.

She whispered so no one outside could hear her. "I think that Betsy came here for a different reason than to do research on us. I think she came here to… well… find out about the nukes Gazzy made. She's a spy."

I knew she was weird. Gut feeling, always. " Should we call a group meeting. I mean should I talk to Fang and decide what's best?"

"I think we should wait a little longer."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because they're soulmates."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
